Caterpillar!
by Thundergryphon
Summary: KakaIru-Iruka finally gets fed up with Kakashi and tells the copy-nin he never wants to see him again. However, clever Kakashi leaves Iruka a little "gift" for him to take care of.
1. Chapter 1

Caterpillar!  
By: Thundergryphon

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the village. Or the anime. :(

Archive: Y!Gallery (ChaosToGlory) (Thundergryphon)

Iruka slowly came back into consciousness but let his eyes remain closed. He had a nice, restful nap, and it was nice and warm here, where ever he was. Come to think of it, where was he?

He quickly opened his eyes. Right above him was a ceiling, which meant he was inside. A quick glance around told Iruka that he was in his own bedroom. Funny, he was pretty sure he had been outside.

Iruka sighed and snuggled under the covers of his bed. Upon this action, he discovered something a little disturbing.

"Why am I naked?!" Iruka looked under the covers to confirm. He was indeed naked. How had this happened?

He remember the mission room. _That's right, I had desk duty today. But what happened? Everything was fine. Until...that bastard!_

He remember Kakashi coming in to turn a 3 weeks late mission report in. Kakashi was in the habit of teasing and insulting him every time they were in the same room and today was no exception.

"What did he say to me again?" Iruka couldn't remember the exact words, but he did remember that Kakashi had insulted his ability to teach, his choice of friends, and his lack of romantic interests. And there was something else about his lack of ability as a ninja since he was "just a measly chunin".  
But that certainly didn't explain his current prediciment. Everything after Kakashi was a blank. Speak of the devil.

"Yo."

Iruka glared at the copy nin who was now standing in his doorway. Kakashi was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Kakashi-san," said Iruka smiling sweetly, "you have exactly 30 seconds to explain why and how I got naked and why you are in my house before I throw a kunai at a very important appendage."

"I see you're not a morning person sensei." A shuriken flew at the copy nin's head.

"Meh, why are you so upset? After all I_ did_ save your life."

Iruka sighed. "I somehow doubt that."

"But it's true Ruka-sensei," Kakashi smiled. "I saved you from certain death. Yesterday at the missions room I was having a nice chat with you, and for some reason you seemed quite offended."

"You insulted me you perverted bastard!"

"Now now sensei. That's no kind of language for a teacher to be using. We were just having a nice chat about the weather. And getting lost on the road of life."

"We did no such thing!" exclaimed the agitated teacher throwing the covers off and jumping to his feet. Haw dare Kakashi make up such blatant lies.

Kakashi chuckled. "As much as I'm enjoying the view Ruka, why don't you let me finish my story?"

Iruka turned a shade of red Kakashi had never seen while trying to cover himself up. He inched his way over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers from a drawer and hastily slipped them on.

Kakashi just stood there and smiled. "Is the show over already? And it was just getting good."

Iruka crossed his arms and sent Kakashi a death glare. "Just finish your story."

"As I was saying, for some reason you took offense to my friendly conversation and took off. No one saw you for several hours, so I, being the noble friend decided to go looking for you."

"Friendly conversation my ass," muttered Iruka.

Kakashi just smiled as he continued. "It began to rain at some point. I knew I had to find you quickly, for I feared that you might perish in the harsh storm."

"It was drizzling," snapped Iruka. "I'm not some damsel in distress terrified about her makeup running."

"Iruka, you really need to stop giving me those images. I just might have to suggest this one to Jiraiya. And put the kunai away, I was just kidding."

Iruka reluctantly lowered his weapon.

"So as I was saying, after many long, hard hours of searching in the pouring rain, I eventually found you curled up asleep at the monument, shivering with cold. I carried you all the way back here, disposed of your wet clothes, and dried you off. You've been sleeping ever since. No need to thank me for saving your life. It's all in the line of duty."

Kakashi continued to stand there smiling like an idiot. Iruka continued to stand there glaring _at_ the idiot.

Most of what happened was coming back to him now. He remembered running off in the drizzling rain, somehow ending up at the monument. He also remembered everything crashing down around him; all his stress and frustrations. He stood up straight an looked the copy-nin straight in the eye.

"Kakashi."

"Hai, Ruka-kun?"

"Where the hell do you get off playing the hero in this? You were the one insulting me needlessly, in front of my friends no less. It's your fault I ran off crying in some random direction. Everything is all your fault so don't you _dare_ act like you're the hero in all this."  
Iruka was practically shouting by this point. The smile on Kakashi's fell.

"You...were crying?"

"Of course I was crying you heartless dipshit! I always cry after you've made a complete idiot out of me. I don't understand what I did to deserve this or why you hate me so much. Just get out!"

"But Iru-"

"I _said_. Get. Out. This was the last straw. I don't even want to see you again."

"But-"

"OUT! Or I swear I'll have ANBU escort you out."

Kakashi hung his head, defeated. He turned around and walked out of Iruka's bedroom. The school teacher did not relax until he heard his front door close.

_What the hell was that? That bastard just thinks he can make my life miserable for years then act like the hero?_Iruka turned and headed towards the bathroom. He really wished he hated Kakashi. That way it would be easier to be mad at him. Unfortunately, he had a crush on the copy-nin that spanned many years and would probably never completely go away.

The school teacher sighed as he stepped into the shower. When did things get this complicated. He half hoped Kakashi would just disappear. Then maybe he could finally get on with his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka had three weeks of peace. There was not one sign of Kakashi, and Iruka was somewhat glad that he was not constantly being bothered or insulted. At time same time he felt a little lonely.

Oddly enough, Kakashi seemed to disappear from Konoha all together; only a handful of people had actually seen him in those three weeks. But then again it wasn't unusual for the jounin to disappear for weeks at a time.

-

Iruka was almost back to his house after a long day of teaching his students weapons techniques and all wanted to do was sink into bed and sleep. To his dismay, he noticed a small box next to his door with a handwritten note taped to the wall right above it. Working at the mission desk allowed him to memorize the writing styles of every ninja in the village, and even from far away he recognized Kakashi's sloppy writing.

Sighing, he walked up his front steps and pulled off the note:

-

_Ruka-chan,_

_I found this little guy struggling for life while I was helping a group of homeless mothers and their babies across a raging river that had caught fire. _

_Naturally I could not leave him out there to perish, so I was hoping you could take care of him. _

_Best of luck,_

_Kakashi_

_-_

Iruka stared at the note. He knew this shouldn't surprise him, but at the time, he was curious as to what Kakashi had left him, and why he had chosen Iruka of all people to take care of it.

Quietly, the chunin knelt down and looked into the box. Staring back at him was a very tiny, multi-legged insect.

_A Caterpillar? What the hell is wrong with him??_

A squirrel or kitten he could understand, but a caterpillar? Didn't these things usually take care of them selves?

Iruka felt a headache coming on. Did Kakashi seriously expect him to take care of a _caterpillar?_

-

Even though he was seriously temped to track down the jounin and hit him, Iruka brought the box inside and sat it down on the coffee table. The little caterpillar was crawling up the lone twig in the box, heading towards the two leaves that were left on it.

Iruka reached out finger and gently stroked the insect. "You are kind of cute. I guess I'll have to feed you then. Let's see what you are."

Iruka dug through the books on the bookshelf before finding a book on local insects. After flipping through it for a few minutes he came across a picture that matched his caterpillar.

"This says you're a Eunica alcmena flora caterpillar. Or Midnight Blue."

Iruka scanned the rest of the paragraphs and pictures. "You're going to be really pretty when you turn into a butterfly," he informed his guest. The caterpillar just sat there, eating.

The chunin closed the book and put it back on the shelf. He would have to get the caterpillar some more leaves in the morning. Based on what the book said they could eat a lot in one day.

-

After he finished grading a huge pile of essays, Iruka decided to call it a night. He decided to check in on his "houseguest".

The caterpillar was just sitting on it's twig, both leaves gone.

"Well, I guess I'll have to get you some more leaves tonight. And a new home. I don't think a box is a good place for a caterpillar. You just stay there, I'll be back soon."

-

It was after he had purchased a five gallon fish tank and was in the process of stuffing it with leaves that Iruka realized he was so desperate for companionship that he was talking to a caterpillar. And the caterpillar was the first guest he had over in six months.

For the next several weeks Iruka took care of the caterpillar that Kakashi had entrusted to him. Some of his peers found it charming. However, most of them expressed great concern when Iruka starting bringing the tank, complete with caterpillar and leaves, everywhere.

"He needs me, to make sure he has enough food and is nice and warm," explained the school teacher to his friends and co-workers.

"I think you're losing it," Genma told him straight out. "You need to get laid. Or have a large rock dropped onto your head. I'm not really sure which would be better."

"But isn't Pi-chan so cute?" Iruka would reply to everyone. "It's nice to have someone to take care of, isn't it?"

-

By this point everyone had accepted the fact that Umino Iruka, chunin school teacher, had completely lost his mind. Everyone except the sharingan-user, who was now beginning to wonder if he had driven his friend to insanity.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is it, the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed. I really hope you enjoyed the story.

A/N I apologize for the formatting of this story (no paragraph breaks) but for some reason the site just will not let me space out the paragraphs properly. I even tried separating them using dashes, but the site ate those too. If anyone knows how to get around this, _please_ let me know!

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was sitting in a large Elm tree, quietly reading his book. Well, more like he was pretending to read. His mind was on a certain chunin who had apparently lost his mind over a silly little bug. Granted Kakashi had been the one to give him the bug, but why was Iruka so attached to the damn thing?

The caterpillar was supposed to be Kakashi's way of apologizing since he wasn't really that good with words. However, Iruka seemed to be treating the thing more like a girlfriend than a pet. Much to Kakashi's dismay, Iruka didn't seem to miss him at all, like he had hoped.

The copy-nin's thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice, belonging to someone who was always so happy, it was downright unnatural.

-

"Greetings, my eternal rival!!! Are you enjoying this lovely SPRING day?"

Kakashi groaned. This was not what he wanted to deal with right now.

"What is it you want, Gai?"

"I have come to see what you were up to, my eternal rival. After all, these are the best days of our YOUTH!"

Gai stood there in his green spandex suit, smiling like there was no tomorrow. Kakashi sighed as he snapped his book closed and hopped down from the tree.

"There is another reason I have come here before you!" Gai declared, still smiling.

"Our dear Iruka-sensei seems to have lost his mind, and we were hoping you could help him regain his YOUTHFUL senses."

-

Kakashi stood there, looking a tad confused. "Why me? Why do think I can help him with this?"

"Ah, but are not you and Iruka-sensei friends? I daresay, closer friends than you and I?"

"Err, not exactly…"

"And were you not the one who gave him the CATERPILLAR in the first place?"

"Err, well, that was-"

"Therefore, you should be the one to snap him out of this, temporary insanity, my ETERNAL rival!"

-

Kakashi stood there, scratching his head. Gai actually made sense for once. And apparently he wasn't done talking.

"Although I do commend Iruka-sensei for being completely devoted to his charge. How many people would move mountains for the sake of a tiny creature? It is HONORABLE without a doubt! Why, what a CHALLENGE that would be for us. Who would win? What creature would we raise?"

Gai was still talking as Kakashi quietly slipped away. As much as it pained him to admit, Gai was right. He was the one who gave Iruka that caterpillar, so he supposed he'd have to actually talk to the teacher about this obsession with it.

He found Iruka at the park. The chunin was sitting under a tree with the tank next to him. Kakashi was now positive that Iruka had in fact gone insane; the brunette was reading a book to the caterpillar. After taking a few calming breaths, the copy-nin walked up to Iruka.

"Yo."

Iruka looked up from his book, surprised to see the jounin.

"Kakashi, what brings you here? I was just in the middle of reading Pi-chan a book."

"Err, well, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Pi-chan that is. I think- are you okay?"

The chunin had tears welling up in his eyes. Kakashi bent down to Iruka's level, when to his surprise, the teacher pulled him down and starting crying into his shoulder. Kakashi tentatively put his arms around his friend.

-

"Ruka, what's wrong? Is Pi-chan okay?"

Iruka wiped his eyes and snuggled into Kakashi's embrace. "He's fine, it's just…it's our last day together. And he's been such a good friend, and I don't know what I'm going to do without him."

_What does he mean it's the last day with the caterpillar?_

Kakashi looked over at the tank, which was barren except for a twig. The caterpillar was no where in sight. Except, what was that brown thing hanging down from the twig? Kakashi looked back at Iruka, who seemed to have calmed down a bit.

-

"He turned into a chrysalis about ten today ago. Today he's supposed to turn into a butterfly."

"But isn't that a good thing?" asked Kakashi as he settled down next to Iruka. "It means that you took good care of him."

"I know that, but, what am I going to do without him? I won't have anyone to feed or clean up after, or read to, or take care of. I don't have many close friends and Pi-chan seemed to understand me. I'm going to be all alone after he leaves."

-

Kakashi sighed. He always thought he has the one with issues. He pulled Iruka close and slung an arm around the chunin's shoulder.

"Listen Ruka, you knew that you couldn't keep Pi-chan forever. He needs to be free, and he needs to find his own kind. If you truly love him, then do what's best for him."

Iruka gave a little smile. "I know. But it was nice to have someone, even if it was just for a little while."

-

"I'll make you a deal, Ruka. If you want someone to feed and clean up after, and read to and take care of, then you can do those things to me. If you're not still mad at me, that is, and if you still want to be friends."

"I'm not mad at you anymore, but I think I over reacted. I'm sorry too. But Kakashi."

"Yes, Iruka?"

"It's nice of you to offer to let me do those things to you, but friends don't usually do those type of things."

"Mmm, but lovers do." Before Iruka could say anything, Kakashi quickly pulled down his mask and kissed the chunin, firm, but gentle. After several seconds they both pulled away. Iruka started at Kakashi, wide eyed and turning beat red.

"You! What…why…how dare you? I-I…"

"Look Ruka!" exclaimed Kakashi pointing to the tank, hoping to distract the teacher. Still aghast, Iruka looked over at the tank. The chrysalis was shaking, and a crack appeared on the front of it. Iruka gently picked up the tank and placed it between the two of them. They both watched in silence as a black thing appeared in the crack, trying to force itself out. After a few minutes of struggling, Pi-chan emerged from his cocoon, his wings flat against his body.

-

"Wow," said Iruka, captivated by his pet's transformation. Kakashi silently entwined their fingers, and Iruka didn't even seem to notice. They sat there for half an hour, just watching Pi-chan rest. As his wings began to dry and spread out, Iruka felt a building excitement, and also dread. He didn't have much longer with his beloved friend.

After what seemed like hours, Pi-chan began to flex his wings in the afternoon sun, ensuring that they were completely dry. As soon as he was satisfied, he pushed off from the twig and entered his first flight.

Iruka and Kakashi watched the little butterfly, his black and shiny blue wings glittering in the sunlight. The copy-nin really didn't pay much attention to nature and such, but even he had to admit how striking Pi-chan was. The radiant butterfly flew around for several minutes, then started to head towards the sky.

-

Iruka made a move to get up, but Kakashi pulled him back. The chunin reluctantly sat down. He did understand that Pi-chan had to be free to live his life, but he was really going to miss him. The two of them sat together until Pi-chan was out of sight.

It was then Iruka realized that Kakashi was holding his hand. Kakashi grinned.

"Took you long enough."

Iruka 'hmphed' and stood up, picking up his book and the fish tank. He shoved the tank into Kakashi's hands and started walking back towards the village. Kakashi stood up and jogged to catch up with Iruka.

"There are a few rules, though," said Iruka matter-of-factly.

"Rules? For wh-?"

"For dating me, of course. First rule: You will not read that disgusting book in my presence. I don't care what you do with your personal time."

"But-"

"Second, you will not touch me anywhere inappropriate, whether it be in public or private, until I have deemed the time appropriate."

"But-"

"And lastly, you will not die or go missing on any of your missions, or Hokage help me I will hunt you down and kill you myself. Do agree to those rule?"

Kakashi smiled. "Those are rules I can live with sensei. Although I do have a few issues with the second one. What exactly is your definition of 'inappropriate places'?"

Iruka thought for a second. "Inappropriate places on me are anywhere you would no want Gai touching you."

Kakashi shuddered. "Now you've left me with a very disturbing image."

Iruka laughed and reached out to grab the copy-nin's hand. "I'll make you dinner as my apology."

"It's a date."

THE END


End file.
